19 Years Later
by xXLiquidSugarXx
Summary: Follow the journey of Albus 'Al' Potter, his cousin Rose Weasley, and their newfound friend Scorpius Malfoy as they start their journey to become wizards. Together they must conquer new spells, encounter magical beings, and escape their parent's shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my attempt to write a next generation novel for our beloved H-Pitty/Harry Potter.  
>The beginning is mostly copied word for word from the epilogue of book 7. I'm pretty sure that most of you will know what is mine and what is J.K.'s work. Anywho, I hope you enjoy 19 years later :)<strong>

Al trailed along silently after his parents. Today was the day he had been waiting for since he was five years old and now that it was here he just wanted to go home and hide under the covers on his bed. James wasn't making him feel any better either.

"I bet you're gonna be in Slytherin," James grinned in that evil way of his.

"I _won't!_ I _won't_ be in Slytherin!" He cried. It was his deepest fear, and he cursed himself for telling his brother a few nights before over hot chocolate and biscuits.

"James, give it a rest!" Al's mother called in that exhausted way that parents have after dealing with their children for far too long.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

But James caught their mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

Al watched him disappear through the barrier and felt some of the panic fade. His brother would make so much fun of him if he heard what he had wanted to ask all day.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said his mother.

"Not _every_ day," said Al quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," his dad put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Al rolled his eyes. His dad hardly needed to tell him that, Al had been on the receiving end of most of his brother's pranks and practical jokes for most of his eleven years.

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forwards, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged on to platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick, white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapour was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Al hoped they were also hidden in the steam so no one would see him press himself closer to his father.

"I think that's them, Al," his mother's voice cut through the rising panic suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, relieved at the sight of his cousins.

Rose was already wearing her Hogwarts robes, which hung off her tiny form. Albus suspected this was because she had grown at least five inches last year, and uncle Ron and aunt Hermione didn't want to buy her new robes when they came home for Christmas. The two of them stood together in awe of the train before them. Butterflies filled their stomachs as the waited to get on board. Rose's little brother Hugo was talking to Lily over by the trunks and Al knew that it was Hogwarts they were talking about, after all, it was he and Rose who had been doing the same thing last year when James went off to Hogwarts for the first time.

Uncle Ron bent down and beckoned conspiratorially. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

Though it was directed at Rose, Albus felt his stomach sink into his trainers.

"_Ron!_"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Al and Rose stood solemnly.

"He doesn't mean it," both Hermione and Ginny tried to soothe Rose and Al's nerves. Rose calmed down a bit, but Al was more apprehensive than ever. His mind kept going over the possibilities for him to disappoint his family on the first night there. His worst nightmare was that the Sorting Hat would say that he had no place at Hogwarts, declaring him a squib and sending him home without ever seeing the rest of the castle. Second to that was being sorted into Slytherin and being convinced to use the dark magic his dad fought against on a daily basis. His dark thoughts were interrupted by his brother, who as always, had such a knack for timing.

"Hey!"

James had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added, as though he worried he had not made himself clear.

Al tried not to notice the following talk of love and marriage and all the mushy stuff an eleven-year-old boy thinks is beneath him. Al's attention was grasped, and alarm bells sent off in his head when he heard his brother suggesting the end of the universe.

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

'Or your youngest son demolished.' Thought Al.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

Al watched from the sidelines as his brother protested against the indignity of giving a professor _love_ with amusement, until his brother decided to vent his frustrations by trying to kick him.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

Al had another momentary panic attack.

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible_!"

But James merely laughed, permitted their mother to kiss him, gave their father a fleeting hug, then leapt on to the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry, as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

Al watched his dad turn to leave, and knew that it was now or never.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" He quietly voiced the one question on his mind. Al had to know. He had to know if his dad would hate him for being in that house.

His dad crouched so that Harry was looking up into the green almond-shaped eyes that were so like his own.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, capturing his son's attention, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say_-"

"-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

Al stared at his dad in wonder. He could feel the butterflies in his belly calming their frantic flight to a small flutter. He could choose, that was enough for him. With his mind set, Al jumped onto the carriage and his mother closed the door behind him. As the train started to move students hung out the windows. Strangely enough most seemed to be turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all_ staring_?" demanded Al, as he and Rose craned to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said uncle Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Al laughed along with Rose, Hugo and Lily.

The train was picking up speed now, and Harry walked beside the train, waving at Al. With a smile, Al returned the wave until his father was lost among the steam that billowed behind the train.

Eventually, he and Rose squeezed their way from the doors and into a compartment that held their trunks and Al's little steel grey owl. Griffin the owl hooted at the sight of his master, who promptly fell onto the seat and made the little owl bounce in his cage.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Every Weasley for generations has been a Gryffindor. I'd hate to let the family down," said Rose as she watched the green hills roll by.

"I hope I'm there with you. James would never let me live it down if I wasn't."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Rose simply enjoying the landscape while Al worried the time away. Eventually a soft knocking sounded at their compartment door. Al looked up to see a skinny blonde boy standing outside their closed compartment door with his trunk and a small black cat sitting on his shoulder. With a smile, Rose got up and opened the door for the boy.

"Can I join you? Everywhere else is full," He asked quietly. The cat seemed to have other ideas and leapt from his master's shoulder to settle comfortably onto Al's lap.

"I think your cat is insisting you stay here, which is fine by me, Albus?" asked Rose, causing Al to flush. He hated how his name sounded so pretentious. It truly belonged to the great wizard he was named for, not some small, scrawny eleven-year-old. He really was small, Rose was a full three inches taller than him, and this newcomer was a little taller than Rose. He knew it; he was destined to be the runt of their year.

"Thanks," The boy collected his cat from Al and sat down next to him. "I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm Rose Weasley, and the chatterbox here is Albus Potter. Pleased to meet you, Scorpius," Rose picked up the black cat and began petting its soft fur. "What's this little angel's name?"

"That's Merlin. And he is no angel, let me tell you. He terrorizes the house elves."

Rose giggled and began cooing over the little cat and the two boys shared a look that plainly said what they thought of the treatment of the cat.

"Girls," Al groaned.

"Agreed," said Scorpius.

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" Al asked, fixing his attention onto a potential new friend. Though he was raised in the Magical World he didn't know many people outside his family.

"My mother wants me to uphold the family's tradition of being in Slytherin, but father says he doesn't care. I don't really know which house I prefer. Slytherin for my family, Hufflepuff for the difference, Ravenclaw for the chance to let my mind expand, or Gryffindor," Scorpius ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. "What about you, Albus?"

"Please, don't ever call me Albus!" said Al violently, surprising Scorpius and Merlin, making them both jump. "Sorry, but Albus was the name of a great wizard. I am not a great wizard, so call me Al."

"Alright. For now, you shall be known as Al, shortest of wizards," Scorpius smiled.

"I'm not that short!" cried Al before he settled into a pout.

They three lapsed into silence as the sun began to sink and the sky began its colorful journey to darkness. They all took turns playing with Merlin and Al let Griffin out of his cage to stretch his wings. They watched the two animals play in the compartment with amused smiles, but after the trolley had gone by and the last of the cauldron cakes were eaten Al began to feel the familiar nervousness creep back into the pit of his stomach. Rose had long ago forced the two boys to change into their robes. Eventually the train came to a slow, screeching halt. Al, Rose, and Scorpius pressed their faces in attempt to see the world beyond the yellow light of the gas lamps that lined the platform.

Rosie snapped out of their spellbound state first. "We should be getting on the platform. Hurry! We don't want to be late!"

She pushed the two all the way out of the carriage and onto the platform. There they were shuffled forwards by the crowd. Al once again felt his small stature as he was jostled about by all the students in older years. The older students eventually all got on the carriages and left. It was a relief to Al to see that the Thestrals were indeed invisible.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years, this way please!" called Hagrid over the noise of the train and the many voices of the excited first years.

"Hagrid!" said Rose as she ran towards their giant friend.

"Rose! And Albus!" Hagrid said as the two crashed into his giant moleskin coat.

"It's good to see you, Hagrid. And please just call me Al, everybody does."

Behind the reunion Scorpius stood off to the side and waited for his new friends to be done. The giant in front of him was also very intimidating and Scorpius watched the large man warily with his wide steel grey eyes.

"Who's this here?" Hagrid bent nearly double to look into the frightened face of Scorpius Malfoy. "Blimey, you're the spitting image of Draco Malfoy!"

"I should be, he's my father," said Scorpius apprehensively.

"Ah," said Hagrid. "Well, we best be getting to the boats."

The clear night meant that the stars and the full moon were reflected in the water. The autumn air was cold and Al wrapped his black cloak tighter around himself, but he didn't feel any warmer. The first years stood on the long dock apprehensively looking down at the dark water. Some only gave it a passing glance, preferring to bounce on the balls of their feet while others edged closer back to the center of the dock looking frightened.

"My dad told me there was a giant squid living in the lake," someone whispered behind Albus and he felt the familiar pangs of panic set in.

"There's a _squid_ in the lake? A _giant_ squid in the lake! It could eat us or it could tip the boats and drown us or-"

Rose grabbed his shoulders and shook Al to make him be quiet before too many of their classmates noticed.

"Shut up, Al" she hissed. "The squid's been there for ages and it hasn't hurt anyone. Just get in a boat and close your eyes if you're so bloody nervous."

Rose ended up pushing him into a boat with Scorpius and jumped into the one behind them with a dark boy who slid over immediately to make way for the frowning redhead. Rose had all the crazed determination of her mother and it was very scary to behold.

Once the last boat was filled Hagrid turned towards the distant lights of the castle, and as one, the boats pulled away and began the silent journey over the water. Al started with a white-knuckled grip on the side of the boat, trying to see any sign of an evil tentacle of nightmares, but as they drifted he relaxed in the surreal beauty of it all. The boats seemed to make no ripples in the mirror-like surface of the lake and no noise as they glided over the black depths. It was magical. More magical than anything Al had ever felt before. The castle loomed high above them as they drew closer. Their ride came to an end when the boats gently tapped against a dock identical to the one they had launched from. Waiting for them in on the solid rock beyond the weathered wood was a centaur. Al felt his little heart nearly stop at the sight.

He had done it. He had finally made it to Hogwarts. Now all he had to do was get sorted properly. No big deal, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! This is the second chapter for 19 Years Later. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it is kind of rushed at the end, but I think I would rather upload it now than wait another week with 1000 more words.  
>Also, lilgenious, did you find this through my profile, or was it crazy random happenstance. I promise I'll write my Musketeers challenge fic soon!<em>

_LS_

Al looked up at the tall creature. Smooth skin flowed seamlessly into soft fur. The centaur looked down at all of the students with a warm smile. James hadn't told Al about a centaur at the school. They all gazed up at either the school or the centaur, enraptured by both. Chatter started up and quickly grew in volume.

"Settle down everyone," The centaur's voice was as smooth as his coat and as deep as the darkness of the night. Al could hear several of the girls sigh as they fell head over heels for the magical beast.

"I am Firenze, I shall be leading you up to the castle. I'd like for you to form two lines, and follow me. We will stop again at the top of the stairs and from there you shall be taken into the great hall for your sorting."

The centaur turned as if he expected his charges to behave, and to Al's surprise, they did. Two lines of excited students were quickly formed and they began following the centaur up the stone stairs that wound up through the rocky cliff below Hogwarts. They were led in almost complete darkness, yet amazingly no one tripped or fell. Torches burned upon every landing, marking each turn the stairs took as they cut deep into the side of the cliff up towards the school.

"I can't see the school anymore," said a fair-haired boy to Al's left.

"Do you think Firenze's a teacher here?" A girl gushed to one of her friends up ahead, and the two gushed into loud giggles.

Al watched as the flickering lights of Hogwarts appeared every so often as they twisted and turned up the many stairs. It strange, Al knew he must have climbed up too many stairs to count but he didn't feel tired at all. It was probably some sort of enchantment and he knew Rose would be telling him all about it if she were closer. Aunt Hermione had been reading out of Hogwarts: A History to Rose and Hugo since they were born and Rose already knew her way around Hogwarts completely. Al just hoped she would lead him around, at least until Christmas. A good sense of direction is not what Al was known for in any way.

"All these people are obsessed with the strangeness that comes from it being a magic school. I just can't wait to eat," said Scorpius into Al's ear.

Al couldn't help but laugh in return. Of all the things to notice at this school for magic, where the impossible was bound to happen, Scorpius noticed his stomach.

From way up ahead, Firenze's voice drifted over them. "Now, in a moment we shall enter the hall, and each one of you shall be sorted into a house. For those who do not know, there are four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house has their good traits and their faults. They are all equal, and only one is right for you. There shall be no prejudice between the houses. No matter what your parents may have told you, and no matter what the history books say, there is no toleration for dark magic here in any of the houses.  
>"Now, please no rushing when I open the doors. Everyone will be sorted. You will walk up the center of the four house tables and wait in front of the Sorting Hat."<p>

With that, Firenze opened the great double doors and led the students down the length of the hall. Quiet chatter echoed around the hall, with older students craning their necks to look at the first years. Al could hear a couple whispers of "They are so adorable" and felt his face flush in embarrassment. He didn't want to be _adorable_. He wanted to be… well, tall was near the top of the list. If he was taller, those girls wouldn't call _him_ adorable. However, Al was the shortest person in the hall, and therefore his embarrassment forced his eyes to be glued to the marble floors, instead of taking in the amazing works of magic around him. The other first years found the hall to be amazing to their young eyes. Soft gasps escaped their lips at the hundreds of floating candles, or the starry sky twinkling merrily above them instead of the ceiling they so expected to be there.

They reached the end of the hall quickly, and a woman in long black robes stepped forwards as Firenze stopped leading the children and moved to stand beside the long wooden table laden with golden tableware at the head of the hall. The woman stood behind a three-legged stool upon which sat a very raggedy old, pointed hat. She held each first year's eyes with a firm gaze, the aged lines that mapped her face didn't give any sig of emotion away. After she finished staring at them all, making each and every one of them feel very uncomfortable, as if the woman could see everything inside their minds, she just simply stood at the front of the room as if waiting for something. Al cast a glance behind his shoulder to see if the older students were just as surprised as the first years and saw that they also looked as if they were waiting for something. Al followed their gaze and right when his eyes came to rest on the Sorting Hat (for that, he figured, is what it must be) it came to life.

"Fresh eyes I sense have come at last,  
>To learn spells and how to cast,<br>But first before you begin to learn,  
>To be sorted, it is your turn."<p>

Al's mouth dropped open as the raggedy hat began to sing rather loudly to a jaunty tune. A hat was singing. A _hat_ was singing. The Sorting Hat was _singing_, and really quite badly, as if its voice had cracked with age along with the leather it was made out of.

"Long ago when the school was started  
>Four founders each decided<br>that in order to decide when they departed  
>In me, each of their traits were confided.<p>

"So whom to Gryffindor would go,  
>But the loyal and courageous,<br>These the traits he loved best,  
>And saw as advantageous.<p>

"To Ravenclaw there went,  
>The smart and slightly odd,<br>For quick of mind favored she,  
>For that was her façade.<p>

"And Slytherin, why he,  
>He liked magical nobility,<br>Those determined to see their goals,  
>Were his responsibility.<p>

And then Hufflepuff, that lady true,  
>Loved those with kind hearts as virtue,<br>She favored those who are hardworking,  
>Those who were not from their work shirking<p>

"So now place me upon your head,  
>And your thoughts I shall read,<br>And then I will decide on where,  
>Your magical path will lead.<p>

"And while you're here remember this:  
>Though the founder's favored different traits,<br>They worked in close harmony,  
>So now at last, the sorting awaits!"<p>

The Sorting Hat finished with a loud and high note, making nearly everyone in the great hall wince. The hat seemed quite pleased with itself and vibrated on the stool. The wizened woman cleared her throat, commanding the attention of the students.

"Now, when I call your name, you must come up here and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After the Sorting Hat has reached its decision, you will go join the rest of your house."

Al and Scorpius looked at each other nervously. Each boy wondered if it was going to be the end of their short friendship. They had only known each other for a few hours, but they didn't know many other people in the school and were frightened of the fact that they might not see their friend for possibly weeks at a time. Al scanned the first years for Rose, but was unable to spot her.

"Theodore Creevey," called the witch and a small boy with dirty blonde hair stepped up to the stool and hopped up upon it. The Sorting Hat nearly covered his blue eyes as the witch placed it upon his head. There was a few seconds before the hat yelled its answer.

"Hufflepuff!"

The table on the far right erupted into cheers as the little boy hopped off the stool and rushed over to join them, receiving claps on the back and handshakes. Al shifted nervously on his toes as the witch restored order to the Hufflepuff table.

"Frederick Giessel!"

A heavyset boy climbed onto the stool with a determined look on his face. The Sorting Hat barely touched Giessel's curling black hair before it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The sorting continued and the crowd of first years at the front of the hall was thinning rapidly. "Edward Herry" was called and sorted into Slytherin, and there were only five of them left to stand on tired feet in front of the entire student body.

The fine fabric of the black robes rolled over Al's fingers as he worried at the cloth. Maybe his name didn't get on the list? Maybe he wasn't supposed to be here after all? Maybe he was a squib and the letter had been a mistake? Al could feel his breaths coming faster and told himself to calm down. It wouldn't do any good for him to have a panic attack here.

"Albus Potter," rang the voice of the old witch, and Al nearly stopped breathing. Rose and Scorpius, who had come over to stand with Al while waiting to be sorted, pushed him forwards and he stumbled up to the stool.

Cautiously, he pulled himself onto the stool and let the Sorting Hat fall over his head. It slipped down over his eyes, and the sights and sounds of the great hall were cut off as Al's world was enveloped in darkness. The musty smell of old magic and the sweat of a thousand nervous first years attacked Al's nose and he fought the urge to sneeze. There was a slight tickling sensation and Al became aware that his was not the only consciousness that the ancient hat encased.

"A great mind you have, and a willing nature. Not so brave as motivated I see," whispered the same leathery voice as had been singing earlier.

'Please, I want to be with my brother!' thought Al desperately. It was the only way to keep James from making snide comments as they passed in the halls.

"A thirst to prove yourself, like your father before you. Seems like you wont be the only Potter to beg to be in Gryffindor!"

The Sorting Hat shouted so loud Al almost didn't hear his house, but even if he didn't the sea of cheering Gryffindors that greeted his eyes when the hat was lifted off his head. With his heart brimming with pride Al walked with his head raised high to the Gryffindor table. He had barely swung his legs over the long wooden bench before he was swarmed with congratulations. Even James stood to stretch across the table to hug his brother. With a smile Al turned back as Rose's name was called and watched as the Sorting Hat barely had to touch her red hair before the hat gave a loud cry of "GRYFFINDOR!". Rose jumped off the stool and the old woman had to snatch the Sorting Hat off her head quickly before the red haired girl ran all the way to the table with it on. The students cheered once more, this time with Al's own voice joining in. Al let Rose tackle-hug him, which sent him sliding into another first year along the bench. Once Rose was situated on the bench and the cheer had died down they turned back to watch the three others get sorted.

The next called up was a dark girl with her hair in many small braids. She shifted nervously on the stool for a few moments before joining the Slytherin table and seating herself among the rest of the first years. The Slytherins cheered, but Al thought it wasn't nearly as loud as the Gyriffindors' voices.

An overweight girl by the name of Gillian Dowigent followed the dark girl, leaving Scorpius to stand alone in front of the great hall. Al looked over at his friend with a small, encouraging smile, which he was sure Scorpius saw, but the blonde boy didn't reciprocate the action. Dowigent joined the Hufflepuffs and Scorpius stepped forwards as his name was called. He sat down on the stool and like every other time before the Sorting Hat was lowered on his head. However, the hat merely sat there on top of Scorpius' blonde hair for minutes on end. No other person had taken this long to be sorted. Al watched as Scorpius seemed to be deep in thought with his eyes all scrunched up and a small bead of sweat ran down his pale skin from underneath the brim.

Everyone in the grand room held their breath as they waited for the final, and most intriguing first year to be sorted. The hush in the room and the stillness of the occupants was such they would have been able to hear a feather drop in the large stone room. This also made it all the more eardrum-bursting when the Sorting hat finally shrieked its answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the Sorting Hat, making everyone jump ant least a foot into the air. There was a second as everyone reoriented themselves, then the Gryffindor table burst into wordless noise once again. The Sorting Hat was whisked off of Scorpius' head and he bounded over to the Gryffindor table with a smile splitting his face. As he slid into the space next to Rose, Al knew that this year would be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, please don't kill me!_

_I'm sorry I'm sorry, life got in the way this time. The only reason I had time to write this was because I've been sick in bed for the past three days! And I have tests and exams and homework I should be doing/studying for right now! AH LIFE'S A MESS! Also, I've recently become a convention addict. Meaning if there's an anime convention I could possibly get to I'm there! Except for Fan Expo this weekend because my damn self decided to be sick! If anyone was at Sakura con, message me to see if we ever met up over the weekend._

_Enough Rambling, on with the story!  
>LS<em>

After they all were settled the wizened witch raised her black-clad arms and silently commanded the attention of the hall.

"Now before we enjoy our delicious feast I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the Headmistress McGonagall, and I am obligated to let you know that all school rules will be in effect at all times. Seniors, please remember that this does include staying out of the Forbidden Forest. Also, the grounds between the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake will be home to our temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Bondrous Bingleby's griffin. Please don't approach this creature, we prefer to have all our students in one piece as much as possible. Now please, enjoy the feast," McGonagall waved one of her arms in a sweeping wave at the end of her short speech and instantly the gold platters in front of the students were filled with heaping piles of delicious foods. Everyone tucked in quickly. No chatter could be heard above the noise of cutlery scraping on plates for several minutes at least as the students and staff ate hungrily. The sky above them wheeled with stars and though the light from outside dimmed the hundreds of candles seemed to keep the hall as bright as a summer's morning. Al hardly even noticed when the ghosts came in, he was so engrossed with the rich foods in front of him. One in particular drifted down the length of the Gryffindor table towards the first years, occasionally nodding at or greeting one of the older students. Al didn't notice until Rose stiffened that something out of the ordinary was going on. Cautiously, he raised his dark head and gazed at the smoky feet of the ghost. Slowly his eyes traveled up the ghost's body, taking in the outdated by several centuries clothing and the goatee and wild hair. Al didn't even know he had stopped breathing until James started talking to it.

"Hi sir Nicholas. How was your summer? Scare anyone badly?"

"I do not 'scare' anyone badly. I may on occasion take a wizard by surprise but never do I purposefully frighten anyone. And since you asked, my summer was once again, dismal. The headless hunt is still rejecting me," replied the ghost.

"Well," Scorpius piped up, "I don't see why you would be, you clearly have your head attached to your shoulders."

"Only by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin." Sir Nicholas -or as Al now realized, Nearly-Headless Nick- then seized his hair and yanked, revealing the fact that he did not have a head as much attached to his shoulders as stubbornly clinging on by a mangled morsel of flesh.

Al felt himself go green, but was pleased to note that James had also gone a few shades whiter himself. The horrific display also ended any chance of Al having a slice of treacle tart for dessert, or really eating anything else that evening. All of the Gryffindors who had seen Nick's gory display sat quietly at the table without touching the rest of their food and trying to avoid watching those who were still eating.

Eventually the meal was over, and the golden goblets were once again gleaming and spotless. The students sat back on the benches content and with full bellies. Quiet chatter filled the hall until professor McGonagall once again stood and came forwards.

"I know you are all eager to get to bed, but there are some announcements I need to make. First years, please note that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds at all times. For all the rest of you, please note that Professor Buggle's griffon will be staying at the castle this year while his home is remodeled to accommodate. For this reason the grounds between the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake are strictly out of bounds to all students who do not wish to be ripped apart. Goodnight."

Immediately chatter filled the hall and Al was nearly thrown off the bench as everyone stood around him and tried to press their way to the entrance.

"Gryffindors follow me! First years, this way please!" A girl's voice rose above the din.

Rose and Scorpius yanked Al back to his feet and they ducked and dodged to get closer to the phantom voice leading them forward.

Eventually they found themselves clustered at the bottom of the staircase in front of a girl a good head taller than the largest first year. Her bushy red hair was contained in an enormous braid that trailed halfway down the back of her robes and her large brown eyes surveyed them.

"Before we head up to the common room, I should probably warn you that the staircases like to change, and there are trick steps you should all watch out for. Now, come on, follow me" the girl began to lead the way up the stairs, exaggerating which ones to skip so no one got their foot stuck in a step. Up they went, past portraits of people who peered inquisitively out of their frames at the passing first years. A couple people gasped and pointed at the pictures in amazement as they were lead up the stairs through the castle.

"Look, another ghost!" exclaimed Rose.

She was partially right, as the thing floating towards them wasn't alive. It was a poltergeist. Peeves the poltergeist to be precise. He was zooming down the stairs at an alarming pace with something concealed in his hands.

"I don't think that's a ghost…" Al replied nervously with a strong feeling of dread. His brother had told him all about Peeves and his love of nasty pranks. The sense of foreboding in his belly made Al think that he was about to be introduced to these pranks firsthand.

"DUCK!" yelled a girl behind Al and he felt Scorpius yank on the back of his robes and pull him down just as the poltergeist released several water balloons onto the heads of the first years.

Immediately there was high pitched shrieking as the cold water dripped from their hair into their robes and down their backs. The first years jumped about trying to avoid more water filled rubber missiles from the cackling Peeves. Some, like Al were trying to wring the wetness out of their robes without much luck as the poltergeist kept up his bombardment. The Prefect who was leading them up to the common room was dripping, but murder was in her glare.

"Peeves!" she yelled, "you have three seconds to stop before I call for the Bloody Baron. How fast do you think he can get here, ten, twenty seconds? You better start running Peeves!"

The poltergeist released one last balloon that landed smack in the middle of the Prefect's face before zooming away, his cackles echoing down the corridor.

"Sorry about that. That was Peeves, best to avoid him if you can, he likes trouble and loves being the one to cause it."

"Like we hadn't picked that up," Scorpius whispered in Al's ear. Al grinned at the sarcasm and passed the comment on to Rose, who smiled as well. They continued dripping along the corridors until they stopped at a portrait of a very large lady in a pale pink dress that was two sizes too small. She smiled at the first years and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the prefect.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked with her painted lips in a grin.

"Nubblestank."

The picture -gilt frame included- swung forwards revealing a small hallway into a bright room decorated completely in scarlet and gold. Squashy armchairs and couches surrounded a roaring fire on one side of the room and desks with quills and parchment rested on the other. Students were milling about in the common room, though some it seemed had already retired to bed.

"Sally, what happened?"

"Yeah Belbush, decide to take the first years for a swim before coming up?"

Older students questioned the Prefect and took their first good look at the new first years. Al blushed under their scrutiny as Sally Belbush quickly explained the Peeves incident, complete with foul language and wild gesticulations.

"All right, you lot! Boys' dormitories are up the stairs and down on your left, girls it's the same on your right. Get some rest, lessons start tomorrow" Sally finished and turned to her friends, leaving the first years free to explore.

Al had just turned to talk to his friends when he was tackled off his feet by something that hit hard and heavy: his brother.

"James, please, I can't breathe!" cried Al from beneath his brother.

"See, I told you it would all work out okay, you worrywart! Why did you run into Peeves? Didn't I tell you to avoid the nasty bugger? Isn't the Gryffindor common room great?" James' mouth ran at a mile a minute and he had no volume control. Al could feel his face getting red from both the lack of oxygen and the stares from the students watching the scene. Scorpius and Rose stood nearby, Scorpius with an apprehensive look on his face. Rose had expected something like this from the more boisterous Potter and was edging away, knowing it was her turn next.

"Cousin Rose! You're here too!" too late, James had flung himself off of the now sputtering for breath Al and caught her in a massive bear hug. "All the Weasley-ness makes us get into Gryffindor so I wasn't worried! You _have_ to keep an eye on this little blighter here! Gets left behind if someone doesn't, you know that!"

Al had stood and grabbed Scorpius' sleeve and began edging towards their dormitory to escape his brother when the attention was turned once again on him.

"And who's this?" James came bounding up to Scorpius.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," said Scorpius, proffering his hand.

James however didn't want to shake Scorpius' hand. He rolled the name "Malfoy" around in his mouth for a few moments before the proverbial light bulb went off.

"Ah! You! You're the son of Draco Malfoy!"

"I am," said Scorpius, who was very confused and a little scared of James by now. Al had the suspicion that this was not going to end well, just himself remembering who exactly the Malfoys were.

"How the hell did you end up in Gryffindor?"

"James, it's unwise to judge someone on their parentage. You should know that," piped up Rose.

James deflated a little at that, and went to go huff in a corner with some of his friends.

"Come on, lets go to bed" said Al, leading the way up the spiral staircase to the dormitories.

Their belongings were already laid out, and Al's own patchwork quilt was lying overtop of his four-poster bed. Two of the boys were already asleep, but one was sitting in the window between his and Al's bed looking out over the grounds.

"Hello" the blonde boy had a high, dreamy voice, "I'm Lysander Scamander."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, and this is Albus Potter."

"Call me Al," added Al quickly. God he hated his name.

"Why, you look exactly like your father don't you," said Lysander, who stood and peered at Al. "It must be hard, being an exact copy of the greatest wizard of our time. Anyway, Goodnight."

Lysander turned around and crawled into his bed and in less than twenty seconds was fast asleep and snoring.

"Strange bloke," said Scorpius as he got himself ready for bed.

Al remained silent. Lysander's comment about his appearance struck a chord. He was always being compared to his father, unlike James. His first day at Hogwarts had ended with such an unhappy note he prayed that tomorrow would go better. It took him a long time to get to sleep that first night, accompanied only by the moon as it reflected across the smooth surface of the Black Lake.


End file.
